User blog:Wagnike2/The Witcher 2: Enhanced Edition Review Roundup
With The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings Xbox 360 edition set to hit stores tomorrow, many critics have already weighed in with their opinions on this edition. Reviewers seem to be mostly positive about this game as it currently has a Metacritic score of 91. The following is a selection of a few of these reviews. Loved It *Impulse Gamer Score: 9.5/10 "Best of all, those gamers who have not played the previous game can still enjoy this title because Geralt has lost his memory and as you progress, you soon get fragments of it back through some very stylised animations. In the game, Witchers are described as both monster hunters and problem solvers and Geralt does these both nicely in this land where humans, elves, dwarves and dragons live as he attempts to solve the variety of missions that are given to him. Like other RPG titles, additional missions can also be found through talking with other individuals or checking message boards. Sometimes these can be just as fun as the main story and generally you find more loot when you go off the beating path." *Inc Gamers Score: 9/10 "Quests are also a little different from the norm with most of them almost telling a mini-story of their own. You'll be lied to by merchants, investigate spooky goings-on in a haunted building, and take up the usual witcher work of monster hunting (which tends to rely on investigation and a little planning before you get to wander out with a sword and hack at things)." *Strategy Informer Score: 9/10 "The controls are, in general, natural-feeling and well adapted to the console pad. There are oddities however – some which just require getting used to, but also others that stray into “please patch this” territory. For the former a quick quiz: how many hack-and-slash titles on 360 can you name where ‘X’ is Light Attack and ‘Y’ is Heavy Attack? Answer: all of them. In Witcher 2 though it’s ‘A’ for Light and ‘X’ for Heavy. Of more concern is the radial menu, where you need to hold down LB to bring it up, move the Right Stick to select an item or spell (or Sign)… then press ‘A’ to Confirm. This is incredibly unwieldy, and I’ve no idea why ‘A’ is necessary at all since you’re not actually using either the items or Signs this way. Just as annoying is having to press LB and RB to scroll through all seventeen inventory pages rather than just using the control sticks (and I’m sure CD Projekt could have cut out a couple)." *Videogamer Score: 9/10 "It stands apart from its PC sibling too, thanks to CD Projekt's more-bang-for-your-buck development philosophy. The new Enhanced edition justifies the existence of Witcher 2 on console, providing a slightly renewed take of the game with the inclusion of roughly four hours of new material slotted in, added cutscenes, introductory features for new players, alongside a number of additions from Version 2.0 of the original PC title that will be recognised by anyone who played the game after its release late last year." *IGN Score: 8.5/10 "Underpinning The Witcher 2's ambitious fantasy is a sword- and magic-based combat system that is one of the best around, delivering challenge and flexibility alongside the straightforwardly violent finishing moves and lethal strikes that are the backbone of all good melee combat. Dipping into stylish slow-motion to select spells, bombs and traps from a radial menu, you chip away at groups of enemies through strategy and smart positioning rather than simply hacking through them with silver or steel. Spells ignite, confuse or trap your foes, where oils and enhancements change the properties of your blades. " Wikian Reviews Please share with us in the comments what you think of this game and if you agree with the overwhelmingly positive reviews. Category:Blog posts